hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
George Smith
}} George Smith (born Andrew Palmer) is the son of Annette and Geoff Palmer, and the friend of Maddie Parker, Tilly Evans, Martin Johnson and Neil Cooper. He is openly gay, and changed his name to "George Smith" after faking his own death. Biography Arrival George arrived at Hollyoaks Sixth Form College with his friends Maddie Parker, Tilly Evans, Martin "Jono" Johnson and Neil Cooper. George revealed he had crushes on many of the local males and offered advice to his friends. Maddie and Tilly convinced George to go on a night out with Bart McQueen, Jono and Neil while they have a girl’s night. George found it hard to bond with the guys, until he stole a beer pump for the local pub. He told Maddie that she should get together with Callum Kane. Maddie accused George of gossiping and lying, and then refused to include him. Tilly comforted George whilst he cried in the toilets. George then got a job at Price Slice. Homelessness George began stealing scraps of food from people when they are not looking. He continued to act secretive and went to a house where he was squatting. While Maddie was away on holiday, George was paired with Callum in an assignment for General Studies. In the SU Bar, Callum convinced George to buy the drinks to improve his confidence. A group of revellers pushed George around due to his homosexuality. Callum defended George by fighting the group off. After George refused to let Callum take him home, he let George stay at his house. Callum became suspicious of George's home life, and followed him back to his squat, ultimately discovering George's situation. Callum tried to help George by providing him with food. Phoebe warned Callum not to trust George, but Callum ignored her warnings. Callum spent the night in the squat to find out how George lived. George fell ill and refused help from Callum. George chased shoplifters who attacked him, and told Callum that he needed the job to survive. When he went to stay at Callum's again, Maddie nearly caught him. George found out that his squat has been taken over and was scared away. He and Phoebe were forced to live on the streets and beg. Maddie quipped George over his messy appearance, which resulted in him losing his temper with her. He again refused help from Callum and accepted money from Deena Hardman. Getting kidnapped Phoebe was attacked by a thug and was saved by Deena, who took Phoebe and George to her house. Phoebe suspected Deena of having an ulterior motive, but George thought that she was only being friendly. Phoebe found a photograph of a missing boy she knew, and realised that Deena was involved in human trafficking. Deena and Graham Hardman became violent in their attempts to stop George and Phoebe escaping. George escaped, but he told Callum that he didn't think Phoebe made it out. George later found Phoebe's bracelet and assumed that she was safe. He then agreed to stay at Callum's for a while. George struggled to get along with Lacey Kane. Phoebe returned and told George that Deena and Graham were watching him. Phoebe led George to Deena, who took him back to her house and locked him up. Phoebe told him that she betrayed him to save her dog's life. Deena arranged for George to have sex with a man, who turned out to be an undercover police officer. Phoebe and George decided to run away from the police to avoid being sent into care. Reconciling with family & bus explosion Maddie and Callum took George to see his parents. George revealed that he was bullied which eventually led to him leaving home. After he threw his old identity off a cliff, George realised that his family presumed that he killed himself. George revealed that his name was actually "Andrew Palmer" and returned to his parents, who were shocked that he was alive. George planned to go to Jono and Ruby Button's wedding. Maddie stole a mini van and planned to drive them so they could elope to Gretna Green. They discovered the van they had stolen had the wedding cakes for Tony Hutchinson, Cindy Cunningham, Ste Hay and Doug Carter's double wedding. George felt ill and the sight of the cake made him feel worse so he switched seats with Neil. On their way to drop the wedding cakes off, Bart and Esther Bloom tried to drive them off the road so they can stop the wedding. They end up running over a rock, disconnecting the break lines. Maddie realised the brakes were not working and had to swerve off the road to avoid Leah Barnes. Maddie ended up running over Ste and crashed in to the wedding venue of the double wedding. The bus is overturned, and most of the passengers made it out, however, Neil dies when Maddie leaves him for dead.. Maddie helped George escape and he helped her free herself. George thanked Maddie for saving his life and then realises that if he had not switches seats with Neil, Neil would not have died. The van exploded and a falling piece of debris killed Maddie. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2014 departures Category:Students Category:Shop assistants Category:Mechanics Category:Secretaries Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters